heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Devin K. Grayson
'Devin Kalile Grayson'Burtis, Randy (August 9, 2004). "An Interview with Devin Grayson". Alvaro's ComicBoards.com. Quote: "Devin Kalile Grayson is my real and legal name. It's what's on my driver's license, passport, social security, etc. I've never written under a pseudonym. I was born with a different name, but had it legally changed in my early twenties — well before I was working in comics or even thinking about such — in response to sexual abuse issues in my childhood that made me feel like I needed to distance myself from my past a little bit psychologically." name legally changed) is an American writer of comic books and novels. Titles that she has written include Gotham Knights, The Titans, the Vertigo series USER, and Nightwing. Early life Grayson was born in New Haven, Connecticut and raised in Northern California. Her early ambition was to be an actress; she studied at the Berkeley Shakespeare Festival and attended the San Francisco School of the Arts, but while in community college she decided to become a writer instead, and subsequently transferred to Bard College in upstate New York. Her interest in comics was first kindled when she happened to see an episode of Batman: The Animated Series on television. Career Grayson's first comic book script to see print was "Like Riding a Bike", a 10-page short that appeared in the Batman Chronicles in 1997. In 2002, an interview with Grayson was published in Writers on Comic Scriptwriting. In 2005, she wrote a creator-owned mini-series for DC's Wildstorm label entitled Matador with artist Brian Stelfreeze. She finished a five-year run on Nightwing in 2006. She is openly bisexual, and her work has been frequently praised in the gay press. USER was nominated for the GLAAD Outstanding Comic Book award in 2001 and she has been interviewed in The Advocate and Curve. Her work was nominated for the Comics Buyer's Guide ''Award for Favorite Writer in 1999 and 2000. As of 2009, she has been working in the video game industry on casual game string files and MMORPGs. Personal life Grayson has insulin-dependent Type I Diabetes. She lives with Cody, an assistance dog trained to alert her to severe drops in her blood glucose levels and is the volunteer Director of Communications for Dogs for Diabetics.Prism Comics profile Bibliography DC Comics *''Batman Plus Arsenal ''#1 (1997) *''Batman Secret Files and Origins ''#1 (1997) *''The Batman Chronicles ''#7, 9, 12, 18, 20 (1997, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000) *''Arsenal ''#1–4 (1998) *''Catwoman ''#54–71, 1000000, Annual #4 (1998–1999) *''Batman ''Annual #22 (1998) *''Superman Adventures ''#18 (1998) *''Nightwing/Huntress #1–4 (1998) *''Batman 80 Page Giant #1 (1998) *''Batman Villains: Secret Files & Origins ''#1 (1998) *''JLA/Titans #1–#3 (1998–1999) *''DCU Holiday Bash II, III (1998, 1999) *''The Titans Secret Files ''#1 (1999) *''The Titans #1–20 (#14 co-written with Brian K. Vaughan; #13, 17–20 co-written with Jay Faerber) (1999–2000) *''Detective Comics #731, 741 (1999, 2000) *''Batman ''#564, 574 (1999, 2000) *''Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight ''#116, 126, 177–178 (1999, 2000, 2004) *''Shadow of the Bat ''#84, 92, 94 (1999, 1999, 2000) *''JLA ''#32 (co-written with Mark Waid) (1999) *''Nightwing Secret Files ''#1 (1999) *''Relative Heroes ''#1–6 (2000) *''Batman: Gotham City Secret Files ''#1 (2000) *''Batman: Gotham Knights ''#1–11, 14–18, 20–32 (2000–2002) *''Nightwing #53, 71–100, 107–116, Annual #1 (2001, 2002–2006) *''Batman/Joker: Switch'' (2003) *''Year One: Batman/Ra's Al Ghul'' #1–2 (2005) DC Comics/Vertigo *''User #1–3 (2001) DC Comics/Wildstorm *''Everquest: Transformation (2002) *''Matador'' #1–6 (2005–2006) Marvel Comics *''Black Widow'' Vol. 1 #1–3 (1999) *''Black Widow: Break Down'' #1–3 (co-written with Greg Rucka, 2001) *''Ghost Rider: The Hammer Lane'' #1–6 (Marvel Knight Imprint, 2001) *''X-Men: Evolution'' #1–8 (2001–2002) *''Girl Comics'' #1 (X-Men feature only, 2010) Novels *''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' (Published by Aspect, 2003) *''Smallville: City'' (Published by Aspect, 2004) *''DC Universe: Inheritance'' (Published by Warner Books, 2006) Notes Category:American comics writers Category:Bisexual writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:LGBT comics creators Category:Living people Category:Female comics writers Category:1970s births Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Bard College alumni Category:People from New Haven, Connecticut Category:Pseudonymous writers Category:Bisexual women